El Ensayo
by Marisolsol
Summary: Edward estaba en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo, pero los libros serian testigos de otra cosa.../One-shot


**Hola, aquí les traigo el One - shot que les dije en mi otro fic :D, espero que les guste.**

**Nota: Bella posee el poder de entrar en los sueños de los otros (al final lo explico :D)**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía :)**

* * *

**One-Shot:**

**El ensayo**

Eran las una de la madrugada y aun le faltaba la cuarta parte del trabajo para terminar, solía pasarle muy a menudo… dejar las cosas hasta el último momento, mañana temprano debía presentarlo al profesor quien le dio la tarea hacia casi un mes… paso por decima vez su mano por su cuello impacientemente… sus parpados pesaban y en cualquier momento podía caer dormido…

*"-deberías tranquilizarte – una voz cercana le hablo, giro un poco su cabeza para saber quién era la persona que se metía en lo que no le importa. Ella era Isabella Swan, una chica muy acomodada sus padres eran los principales benefactores del instituto. Edward miro hacia el cielo quitándole importancia a lo que había dicho aquella joven, no tenia ánimos ni tiempo para desperdiciarlos en ella, pensó – siempre estas igual – repitió la dulce chica, fingió no escucharla bajando su rostro al cuaderno… _vamos Edward concéntrate_… se repitió internamente – ¿piensas ignorarme? – Isabella se acerco a susurrarle en el oído, demasiado cerca lo que hizo brincar del asiento a Edward, se levanto bufando y fue hacia la otra silla ignorando lo que le produjo esa cercanía…

-Discúlpame, estoy ocupado – contesto lo mas cortes que pudo, tomo sus libros y los atrajo hacia él, claramente tratando de terminar la conversación, _si trabajado duro terminare en una hora más… claro sin tantas distracciones_… se dijo mirando de lado a la chica

-No seas un aburrido… ¿Cómo te llamas? – ella movió la silla del frente, algo tenía ese joven que la hacía sentirse atraída… Edward deseo que no hiciera ese movimiento, _¿acaso era mucho pedir que me dejaran en paz?, _volvió a decirse

-Edward – murmuro – mira – la observo y algo muy pequeño en sus ojos brillo pero se apago fugazmente – tengo que terminar este trabajo y si no te molesta…

-Por supuesto que no me molestaría – sonrió Isabella, eso lo alivio pero no sabía a qué se refería ella con lo de no "molestar" exactamente – te ayudare sin problema – Edward negué exasperado, no entendía porque aquella chica no se iba… _¿acaso no comprendía?_, además _¿a qué venía este repentino interés de ella?, si en los pasillos del instituto nunca lo miro más de tres segundos_ – ¿de qué trata? – quiso saber ella para poder ayudarlo a terminar, se veía cansado…

-Es un trabajo literario – hablo cortantemente, Isabella se fijo en su tono de voz pero lo dejo pasar_… podía ser efecto del sueño_, no creía que aquel chico fuera así de descortés– no creo que tú…

-Mi especialidad es la historia de la literatura, todo lo que se refiera a ella a través del tiempo, así que creo que puedo ayudarte y a dar mi opinión objetivamente – sonrió amablemente y algo se movió dentro de él… _es culpa del sueño, Edward, solo eso…_ se repito

-En verdad agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero no es necesario…

-Pues no te dejare tranquilo hasta que me dejes ayudarte – la miro fijamente – siempre te quedas hasta tarde ¿no?, solo te ayudare… créeme

-¿Cómo sabes que me quedo hasta tarde? – no era que se asustase porque las chicas se fijaran en lo que hacía, pero que ella, en especifico, se diera cuenta de su presencia hizo que su curiosidad se encendiera… si, debía admitirlo aunque fuese internamente, muchas veces había mirado a Isabella en los pasillos, y muchas veces se había preguntado como sabían sus… _es el sueño, Edward solo eso, la presión… _

-Suelo venir todas las noches a leer – Isabella se levanto y camino hacia la ventana, viendo nostálgicamente la noche oscura – este lugar es especial para mí… – miro toda la biblioteca, este sitio la hacía recordar a su padre – y suelo fijarme en personas que son diferentes a otras, y bueno he notado que tú vienes a matarte toda una noche haciendo trabajos o cosas así… muchas veces me preguntaba porque hacías todo a ultimo tiempo – esa duda la tenía hace mucho, desde que lo había visto una noche durmiendo sobre algunos libros de física

-Muy seguido olvido mis deberes… pero siempre trato de cumplirlos – trato de excusarse aunque no sabía porque lo hacía, ¿acaso era porque quería quedar bien ante ella?

-Me parece bien que los cumplas, aunque necesitas aprender a no dejar todo para el final – Isabella sonrió al recordar cuando ella era así, dejando todo al último hasta que colapso…pero Edward no entendió el porqué de su risa, creyó que se burlaba de él y una ira afloro dentro suyo _¿Quien se creía esa niña rica Para decirle lo que estaba bien o mal?_ Se cuestiono mordazmente, de un momento a otro su estado de ánimo cambio

-Estuvo muy buena la charla, ahora déjame en paz – contesto secante, esperaba que eso sirviera para que aquella chica se fuera

-¿Por qué a las personas les molesta que les digan lo que tienen mal? – Edward frunció su ceño exasperado

-No es lo que dijiste, sino la forma y tu risa después de decirlo… ¿te gustaría que te dijeran lo malo que tienes y que eso fuera añadido con una gota de burla? – Isabella entendió el por qué de su reacción…

-No me burle – _¿Cómo podía creer él que ella se estaba riendo a su costa?_ –… y ¿sabes?, no me molestaría que me dijeran las cosas… prefiero que sea en mi rostro que a mi espalda… si el mundo fuera honesto…

-Muchos se odiarían – concluyo anticipándose, cosa que le molesto a ella

-No… sería más fácil ir por la vida, sería como vivir en las nubes sin preocuparte que alguien venga y te empuje cayendo miles de metros – así era como ella se sentía al leer sobre sus heroínas que luchaban por sus ideales, su padre solía contarle esa historias cuando pequeña y desde ahí nació su amor a los libros

-Al parecer alguien lee demasiado… – murmuro Edward sin la intención de que ella lo escuchara, pero Isabella lo oyó y le desespero que aquel chico se riera de sus libros, ellos eran el principal recuerdo que tenía de su padre…

-Y al parecer alguien no lee lo suficiente… – tomo una prueba de literatura que estaba entre todos los papeles que habían sobre la mesa, cuya nota no había sido buena. La levanto y alzo una ceja

-Trae eso – Edward le quito la prueba bruscamente y la guardo dentro de su carpeta, se sintió un poco avergonzado… no quería que esa chica pensara que era un tonto… _oh, ¡vamos Edward detén tus cambios de ánimo!, _se regaño internamente – por favor, déjame terminar…

-¿Romeo y Julieta? – Edward bufo de forma audible cuando ella tomo el único libro que estaba sobre las montañas de papel – un clásico – sonrió Bella al recordar aquel libro que ya no sabía cuántas veces lo leyó – ¿debes hacer un ensayo?

-Si – contesto resignado – a la profesora le fascina esta historia – señalo el libro que _estaba en las delicadas manos de ella_… trato de suprimir ese último pensamiento para concentrarse

-Es una hermosa historia… pero también te enseña muchas cosas… ¿Qué es lo que te falta?

-Lo que acabas de decir… me preguntan que pude aprender a través de este libro, pero no me viene nada a la cabeza… no se qué puedo aprender, es solo una historia trágica de amor…

-No es solo eso, es una historia de superación, Julieta no dejo que su entorno decidiera por ella, lucho con cada parte de sí misma por hacer lo correcto… su amor por Romeo era mucho mas allá que el amor banal, el amor de ellos era tan intenso que podía sacar la mejor parte o la peor

-Pero vez, todo se basa en la simple idea del amor…

-Toda la vida se basa en el amor, pero cada quien decide si lo toma para bien o para mal… en Romeo y Julieta te das cuenta que el sentimiento entre las personas puede llevar a alguien a tomar la decisión mas acertada o la mas errónea…

-Pero desde un principio Romeo se equivoca, ¿Por qué mato al primo de Julieta?, no pudo simplemente irse y se hubieran ahorrado la persecución…

-De esa u otra forma, la familia volvería a entrometerse y ellos tendrían que elegir en algún momento que era lo que verdaderamente querían

-¿Pero no logro entender porque murieron?, porque no simplemente…

-¿fueron felices?, por eso es que Romeo y Julieta es un clásico, no solo porque haya sido escrito hace muchos años lo hace famoso sino que la ilusión, la pasión del amor adolecente que ante la adversidad lucharon con todas sus fuerzas y aunque no termino en un final de cuento de hadas para los lectores igualmente se convirtió en un clásico… pero a mí no me cabe duda que terminaron felices…

-Pero ¡murieron!

-Pero lo hicieron juntos… – Isabella sonrió recordando la parte en que yacían ambos cuerpos inerte – y su muerte no fue en vano… las familias pudieron por fin darse cuenta que su tonta disputa no los llevo a nada si no que todo lo contrario… dos jóvenes murieron a causa de su odio

-mmmm – Edward se quedo sin palabras, por primera vez no encontraba las palabras para rebatirle a esta chica… la miro por largos minutos, se dio cuenta de la piel blanca y traslucida que tenia, unos ojos café profundos, unos labios rojos como las manzanas… _¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿acaso le gustaba esa chica?, no sabía explicar que le estaba pasando. _Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que llevaban hablando una hora y aun no escribía nada – tomare tu opinión para mi ensayo – sonrió a aquella chica – gracias – murmuro

-De nada – Isabella se levanto fue por el libro que había dejado en el sillón y camino hacia la salida

-¿Ya te vas? – dijo Edward arrepintiéndose enseguida, _¿no había sido él quien le dijo que se fuera?_

-Tengo que ir a dormir, además creo que necesitas estar solo para terminar tu ensayo… ¿no era lo que querías? – alzo sus cejas y mordió sus labios, este gesto hizo que algo se desatara por completo en el interior de Edward, _¿me me sucede?, solo se mordió su labio inferior… muchas veces he visto eso pero en ella era tan distinto…_ su mente se sentía confusa, turbia de tantos pensamientos contrarios entre si

-No lo sé – admitió levantándose, se acerco a Isabella despacio, como si temiera que ella se escapara en cualquier momento – ¿sueles estar acá?

-Si, como te dije… me gusta leer – contesto nerviosa, ella tampoco entendía porque su pulso se acelero al ver a Edward tan cerca… era verdad que se había fijado muchas veces en ese chico, desde lejos, pero jamás creyó que sintiera todas esas cosas al tenerlo a centímetros – tengo… tengo que irme – sacudió su cabeza confundida, este chico no podía provocarle esas cosas… ella tenía…

-¿Cómo podría agradecerte por tu ayuda?

-Aun no terminas tu ensayo, agradéceme cuando te entreguen tu nota…

-Lo siento – Isabella frunció su ceño sin comprender, no supo cómo pero de un momento a otro tenia a Edward a centímetros de su boca y las manos de él la sujetaban… no podía dejar que pasara eso… lo empujo con toda sus fuerzas y Edward se dio cuenta, la soltó asustado por haber hecho algo tan impulsivo – perdón yo…

-Acá no paso nada – él asintió triste, Isabella se giro llegando a la puerta pero cuando tenía la mano en manilla… volteo y Edward la miro expectante… _¡al diablo todo!, nunca solía actuar de forma arrebatada pero ¿Qué más daba?, ¿o acaso alguien había muerto por besar?_... digamos que el tema de Romeo y Julieta vacilaba en el ambiente, pero esta noche ninguno de los dos desfallecería en los brazos del otro… miro fijamente aquellos ojos verdes en la oscuridad y se mordió el labio nerviosa – solo … solo bésame… antes que me arrepienta – susurro suavemente, apenas fue audible pero para Edward fue suficiente aprobación para caminar con decisión hacia la puerta y tomarla entre sus brazos poniendo sus labios fuertemente sobre los de ella, a ambos se les escaparon quejidos… era como si se consumiera el hielo con el fuego, todo el ambiente los envolvió en una electricidad que nunca sintieron en su vida… se movieron por el pequeño espacio en la biblioteca y Edward la coloco sobre la mesa botando varias hojas al suelo mientras que sus labios la recorrían como algo delicioso, Isabella podía sentir un fuego que la hacía pedir más de él pero no sabía que podía ser… era todo tan nuevo para aquellos jóvenes…

-Te… deseo Isabella – dijo Edward con su voz entrecortada cuando besaba el cuello de ella, Bella asintió nerviosa… no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo pero quería que ese fuego se apagara… la estaba matando por dentro… Edward sonrió feliz al ver la aprobación de aquella chica que apenas la había conocido pero lo estaba destruyendo de pasión por dentro"*

-Edward… Edward... ¡Edward! – Sintió que lo llamaba furiosa, levanto su cabeza sin comprender que pasaba, ella misma había dado su consentimiento - ¡ey chico!, ¡ey! – ella lo miraba frustrada

-¿Qué?... – volvió a fijar bien su mirada para saber que le sucedía pero todo se borro y de un rato a otro se encontraba en la nada

-¡Ey! – Abrió sus ojos y se encontró apoyado encima de la mesa con todas sus hojas desparramadas – ¡por fin!, chico la bibliotecaria dijo que si ibas a dormir era mejor que te fueras a tu cuarto – enfoco su visa y vio Isabella enfrente de él sosteniendo un libro

-¿me dormí?... ¿fue un sueño? – paso sus manos repetidamente por su rostro tratando de recordar que sucedió

-Te habías dormido y luego te empezaste a agitar por eso vino la bibliotecaria… vete a dormir mejor niño – frunció el ceño al sentir tanta apatía en su voz, claramente había sido un sueño… uno muy estúpido, la Isabella de la realidad era una verdadera gruñona, arrogante y vanidosa… ¿pero si tal vez en el fondo era diferente?...

-Estabas en mi sueño – confeso sin detenerse a pensarlo, ella alzo sus cejas divertida

-Y ¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo?... soy el sueño de muchos muchacho – quito su pelo de su hombro y le guiño el ojo

-Yo… - se levanto y se acerco a ella tomándola por la cintura, Isabella lo miraba con diversión en sus ojos y su pulso levemente agitado– no sé que me paso, pero…

-Amor, estabas acá – fueron interrumpidos cuando el novio de Isabella apareció, Jacob Black, Edward alcanzo a soltarla y dio un paso hacia atrás

-Sí, perdón por retrasarme – el sonrió y la tomo en sus brazos dándole un beso profundo

-Y ¿este quién es? – Jacob señalo a Edward

-Nadie… ¿vamos? – Jacob sonrió y salió sin siquiera mirar a Edward, como si aquel chico fuera un libro más de la biblioteca. Él quedo parado en medio de la pequeña sala… ¿Cómo pudo su mente hacerle eso?, ¿o era que de verdad le gustaba aquella chica malcriada?... se giro para sentarse, aun no terminaba con su trabajo y las hojas estaban todas revueltas… aun no recordaba cómo pudo quedarse dormido… sintió unos pasos cerca, miro para ver quién era y apareció una sonriente Isabella, se acerco haciendo que Edward sintiera el mismo fuego que en su 'sueño'

-¿Qué haces? – frunció su ceño

-Espero que te saques una buena nota en tu ensayo… quien sabe – mordió su labio inferior – puede que te deje agradecerme de nuevo – tomo el rostro de él y lo beso, dejando a Edward con los ojos abiertos y sin tiempo para responder, ni siquiera alcanzo a envolverla con sus brazos antes que ella lo soltara rápidamente – nos vemos, suerte… – guiño su ojo derecho y luego salió apresurada por entre uno de los libreros dejando un aroma en el ambiente a dulces fresas… _¿había sido un sueño o paso de verdad?... ¿acaso estuvo con Isabella Swan y ni siquiera lo recordaba?, pero ella tenía novio ¿no?, ¿Cómo pudo quedar totalmente somnoliento y no acordarse de nada?, ¿acaso ella sintió algo?... _de lo único que Edward podía estar seguro en ese momento era que se amanecería en la biblioteca, si fuese necesario, para terminar el ensayo y obtener una "A"… obviamente, todo por volver a sentir esos labios rojos, solo esperaba que esta vez no lo olvidara.

* * *

**que tal les gusto? algo loooco? jejee bueno espero sus comentarios :)**

**Aunque sea un one-shot igual dejare una frase :D... en mi segunda vez de leer the host volví a encontrarme con esta parte que me encanto, así que abajo la pondré :B... aparte de Edward en twilight amo a Ian de the host **

***Con referente a la nota, se me había olvidado ponerla antes, lo siento xd... explicación: lo que edward soñó fue todo fabricado por Bella, por eso él no recuerda muy bien que paso (si fue real o no) ya que todo sucedió en su subconsciente (mientras dormía)... lo que esta entre comillas (*"... "*) es la parte del sueño... bueno casi tooda la historia excepto el principio y el final.**

**seee es algo confuso jejeje, pero ahora no se se me ocurrio que podía hacer una historia con esta base... les parecería? eso si seria en un tieempoo mas :D**

**Abrazos! **

**:marisolsol:**

_"no es el rostro, sino sus expresiones. No es la voz, sino lo que dices. No es como te sienta ese cuerpo, sino las cosas que haces con él. Eres tú la hermosa" (Ian, the Host, Stephenie meyer)... _

_.._..Dios! amo esa parte ...

.

.

¿que les pareció?

.

.


End file.
